


Almost like the blues

by eiramew



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), Prey Mooncrash
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: "Ya look... out of it Riley, you alright?"The scientist blinked in surprise, realising that Claire was talking to her."Out of what?""Out of ... everything."





	Almost like the blues

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created from little fragments I wrote separately. Sorry if this becomes obvious, I hope you enjoy ♥ written while listening to ribs by Lorde  
> (Title borrowed from Leonard Cohen)  
>  _There is no God in Heaven_  
>  There is no Hell below

"Ya look... out of it Riley, you alright?"

The scientist blinked in surprise, realising that Claire was talking to her. She looked down at her hands and noticed melted chocolate all over her fingers. She barely touched the box Claire brought for their night date.

"Out of what?"

"Out of ... everything."

She shook her head.

"I am just physically exhausted."

"You worry too much."

The custodian said, placing a hand on her cheek. Riley kissed her palm before sitting back on her bed. She sighed but Claire persisted.

"I just wanna know whatcha have on yer mind, you know I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't."

Riley eventually gave her a light smile. Claire, the invisible everyday hero behind Pytheas's and Moonworks's perfect cleanliness, made of silence but strong as a rock. A master of stealth capable of sneaking inside her quarters anytime without having anyone noticing.

"Then tell me what's in that hed of yours!"

"It's nothing really, the research is coming to a hold and I wish we were more thorough. These people don't understand the necessity of deadlines! It's as if I was working surrounded by incompe -"

"Riley stop. Don't put the blame on 'em, it's not fair."

The scientist sighed again and Claire put the chocolate box on the bedside table before closing the gap between Riley and herself. Her voice softened as her fingers found their way to Riley's shoulders.

"Now just stop thinking about work. Just relax ay?"

The director cleaned her fingers with a nearby tissue and offered Claire a tired smile. This sounded like a good plan. Riley moved on her elbows and laid down next to the custodian. 

Claire rolled over her and smirked, provoking a muffled groan of surprise.

"I have somethin that'll distract ya. At least for a while..."

The director could already feel her fingernails brushing against her ribs. She knew Claire only wished to make her feel better, so she brought a hand to her face and pressed her thumb against her bottom lip, rolling it slowly to reveal Claire's sharp teeth. Riley grinned as she felt her wet and hungry tongue against the skin of her thumb.

"Oh I am sure you do."

The custodian smirked and moved to her side, letting her hand travel from her ribs to her breasts. Riley let her head sink back in the pillow and closed her eyes. The hand moved between her legs, welcomed by a gentle thrust.  
After a few minutes, Riley's mind inevitably started to wander from Claire's touch to the report she was supposed to finish by the end of the week, reminding her of the dreadfully unproductive day she had spent battling with her colleagues and her own brain. They came undeniably close to an answer but by lack of rigorousness, they let their drive vanish and die. She felt like everything was slipping through her fingers since she had this phone call with Alex, who was suspicious there might be a spy on the Moonbase stealing their -

"Riley!"

Claire exclaimed. The scientist opened her eyes and realised that Claire's hands were no longer on her body.

"Yes, what?"

"Riley dammit yer not with me there!"

"I am."

"Just... relax for me,  _be_ with me ay?"

The custodian whispered. Riley smiled and reached for her face, brushing away the unkept hair hiding her eyes. Claire moved down between her thighs again. She locked her fingers with Riley's to make sure she had her complete attention. Her tongue was working wonders again but the scientist's mind was once more gone to an unreachable place. It didn't take long for Claire to notice as she felt her partner's fingers weakening in her hands. 

The custodian sighed and pulled Riley's knickers back in place. 

"What... what are you doing?"

The director asked, puzzled by her sudden change of attitude.

"Sjoe! I guess ya really don't want me to  _distract_  you after all! Maybe I should just go to my pod and finish myself off?"

Riley sighed.

"If you must."

Claire picked up her uniform and shook it angrily in the air.

"Oh bladdy great! I thought you'd at least try to make me stay!"

The director went for her hand but she snapped. 

"Nah fine I get it, ya don't want me here!"

"Sit down."

Riley said. Despite the coldness of her tone, Claire could still spot the uneven motions of her chest. She just stood in front of her and let her hand fall back against her leg.

"Sit down Claire."

Riley commanded with a firmer voice.

"Fine."

The custodian mumbled as she sat back down on the bed.

"The research is not doing great, Alex... Alex believes there might be a spy working with us. My mind is... complicated sometimes. I thought you understood that by now. It's not that I don't want you, it's just that sometimes I don't feel like... you know..."

Claire knew. But she wanted Riley to say it out loud.

"Don't feel like what?"

"I don't feel like ... doing this sort of things."

"What? Ya don't feel like  _having sex_?"

Her words made Riley blush even though she immediately tried to hide it.

"If that's just what you want, then I suggest you look somewhere else."

Claire stood up and moved to face her superior.

"Yeah I could look somewhere else." She kneeled in front of her. "But I don't want to."

She leant forward to kiss her partner but Riley moved back. Claire shook her head, barely hiding her deception. 

"I don't understand. You were so passionate at first."

"No." Riley replied immediately after. "This had nothing to do with passion. This was all about control. About showing strength." 

"But that changed, hasn't it? You were driven by anger and now what? Lemme tell ya. You're scared of whatever feelings you have for me. Might be hate, guilt, love -"

"It's not love!" Riley cut her short, but Claire shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what it is. It's there, and you have to deal with it." 

"I'm not scared of anything." The director snapped. "And what is up with you analysing what you think you know about me? You don't know anything."

The custodian was about to give Riley a harsh response but the truth of her words left her almost speechless. 

"Yussus... you're right. I don't know anythin about you."

She stood up and retook her place on Riley's bed.

"Then tell me. Tell me somethin about yerself."

The scientist sighed and shrugged.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, I don't know. Tell me about a special place ya liked when you were a kid, for a start."

Riley sat back against the wall and brought her knees against her chest.

"I never had a  _special place._  I grew up in Suzhou, in China, nothing is special about this place."

Claire pursed her lips. This was going to be harder than she expected.

"Ya must have had a place that made you feel nice and safe. Maybe your own house, I don't know."

Riley starred at her feet for a while.

"There is... - there  _was -_ this forest, not far from my house. I used to smuggle some food from my home when my parents were at work, and have my own little picnic. I remember there was a lake as well. Nothing too big, with ducks and geese. I would feed them bread crumbs when we had leftovers. I remember the cherry blossoms trees in spring. The smell that would come out of the woods and float in my neighbourhood. The flowers we would put in our hair, because we knew school was about to end. One day my parents ... why are you looking at me like that, what's wrong?"

Claire moved closer to Riley and put her hand over hers.

"Nothing it's just... it's very sweet, Riley." 

"One day my parents took me for a walk in those woods, but I already knew the place so I ended up being the one giving them a tour."

The director let out a discreet, deep laugh and Claire's heart almost broke as she was taken aback at how natural and pure her laugh did sound. Such a shame Riley couldn't bring herself to laugh more often. The urge to press herself against her body was impossible to fight back. She couldn't help but cup her face in her hands. They kissed, but to Claire's surprise, it was all Riley's doing. 

Riley eventually broke away from her and kissed her cheek before laying down on her elbow. Claire smirked and rolled on top of Riley, placing a finger against her lips. 

"I have a confession to make."

Pinned under her body, the director raised an eyebrow and ran her hands over Claire's thighs.

"I am a spy. A very nasty one."

Riley laughed and drew Claire closer to her.

"And who do you work for,  _nasty spy?_ "

"Me? Oh everyone. I work for the Russians, I work for DARK, I work for KASMA."

Her hand came resting against Riley's cheek.

"But this has to stay a secret ay? Because if you tell anyone I will have to kill you."

For a second, Riley almost believed Claire, but when the custodian burst into laughter she realised she was only teasing her. 

Claire nuzzled her way up until her forehead came resting against Riley's. They both giggled when Claire's hair sloppily dropped in front of her eyes in the process. 

The custodian took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was finally beginning to understand what Riley meant when she said that sex was not everything that mattered. Neither was the future.

What mattered most was these precious moments when both their scarred and heavy hearts fully opened and thrived, away from the harshness of the outside world.

 


End file.
